The Big Question
by snow cat demon
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha Koga and Sesshomaru fight for Kagomes love? Who will Kagome Choose? Read to find out kag? im not telling who


a/n: this is a one-shot and no one can stop me! Muhahahahahahah! Hyper ness over rules every thing!(even gravity!) well onto the story!

Disclaimer: I _do_ own Inuyasha! Muhahahahahaha! Now the men in the white suites are dragging me away! Ooohhhh comfy jacket! snuggles into strait jacket zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"talking" 'thoughts' scene changes

AT the hot springs

"Ah! This hot spring is probably the best one that we've been too!" Kagome said to Sango as they were peacefully relaxing.

"Yes, I agree. I could sit here forever but sadly the others would come get us because were wasting precious jewel shard hunting time!" both of the girls laughed. Kagome accidentally slipped into deeper water causing a big splash. When she emerged, Sango and she both fell into hysterical laughter. After the laughter died down Kagome got her portable cd player and showed it Sango. They both sat there listening to the 'magical' music.

At the camp site

Miroku had gone to pick some herbs and spices for Kagome to take home to her time. Inuyasha was just sitting there with his eyes closed, trying to figure out what a TV was.

Flash back

"_Hey Inuyasha! Me and Sango are going to the hot springs!"_

"_Oh no you don't! Not until you tell me what a TV is!"_

_Kagome, knowing how Inuyasha cant turn down a challenge, said "Just think of it as a challenge and try to guess what it is when I get back"_

"_What do I get if I get it right?" a very curious hanyou said_

_Kagome thought for a few minutes then said, "You'll get a special bowl of ramen later!_

_Excitedly, Inuyasha said "okay! But don't take too long! Have a nice time!" Kagome and Sango just shrugged it off and started to walk to the springs._

_ End Flash Back _

Inuyashas' thoughts were interrupted when he smelt a certain Kagome-lover coming his way. He stood up just as Koga entered the camp site. "Hey inu korro where's my woman? I've finally come to claim her as my mate,"

"She's not going with you, you mangy wolf! She's staying here!" The angry hanyou said.

"Well then I'll just have to take her by force!" Koga said while trying to punch Inuyasha, but he dodged it and counter attacked.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Koga got a small cut on his arm but it healed in seconds. They continued to fight each other and didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had entered the camp site. (A/n: you know that I had to put Sessy in there) So had Miroku but he decided that he would just sit back and enjoy the view.

'Well this ought to be interesting' he thought while sitting down.

"Foolish beings." Inuyasha and Koga were now staring at Sessy. "You two are not even worthy enough to be in her presence! And she obviously wants to be with a full inuyoukai." Sessy stated calmly. Inuyashas' mouth dropped to the ground and Koga did an anime fall, both having an anime sweat drop.

"Fine why don't we let Kagome chose who she wants to go with!" Inuyasha said. 'I know she wont stay with me but hey like the saying goes If you love something, let it go, and if it comes back to you, its yours to keep…..sigh….' sadly Inuyasha sat down to wait for Kagome to come back.

"We will and she's gonna want to come with me!" Koga said with a gleam in his eye.

"We shall see…." Said Sesshomaru with his usual voice and he leaned up against a tree.

At the springs

Kagome looked up from staring at the water. She had been thinking of something but Sango didn't want to bother her but now, she had to ask. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I sense three shikon jewels!"

"Where are they? Can you tell?"

"It seems like there at the campsite. We should go and find out." Kagome said while getting up out of the water.

"Yes, I agree." The girls got dressed and started towards the camp.

At the camp

Inuyasha, Koga and Sessy all stood up (or whatever since they weren't all sitting down) and when Kagome came in to the clearing she almost fell down 'Now I know Inuyasha _and_ Sesshomaru _and_ Koga aren't getting along… it's just my imagination!' she thought as she walked towards them. Even Sango looked surprised! Kagome finally broke the silence and asked, "Um… is there some thing we should know about?"

Koga was the first to speak up. "Well, we want you to choose who you want to stay with."

After Kagome came out of shock a few minutes later she said, "Well, first of all, do you all love me?" that received nods from each guy excluding Miroku. "Okay, then I will decide after you tell me why you love me. I will give you each five minutes to gather up your thoughts and the order you will tell me is this: First Sesshomaru, second will be Koga and last will be Inuyasha"

"But why do I ha…" Inuyasha was cut off before he could finish.

"Your time begins now!" Kagome said while inwardly smirking. 'This is going all too well muhahahahahahahaha!'(a/n: oh no! what _am_ I planning to do? Keep on reading to find out!) "Time's up!" she said after a few minutes. Sango had sat down with Miroku during that time. "Now Sesshomaru, why do you love me?"

"I love you because… you're beautiful in every way and every time I see you, Kagome, my heart beats faster and I just want to hold you forever. I don't care if you are a human. You have shown me that not all humans are bad. You could make me melt with just a hug! That's why I love you."

Kagome considered this for a moment before saying "very impressive! Koga now tell me why you love me."

Koga took a deep breath before beginning. "I love you because of the way you treat every thing as an equal even if they are more powerful or not even a pure human. Kagome, you have always been my woman, and always will be mine."

"Not bad," she said "Inuyasha you're up next! Tell me why you love me."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't have any thing to say except for I love you for who you are." In the back round you could see that Sango was all teary eyed from all three speeches and Miroku was wiping away a fake tear.

"Well I do have to say that all three speeches were very touching! Now, Sesshomaru I'm sorry but I don't love you but you should take car of Rin." Kagome moved from in front of Sessy to in front of Koga. "Don't you remember the night of the moon rainbow? You should really become a mate to Ayame." She now moved to in front of Inuyasha. "Sorry but you can go to Kikyo because I also don't love you." Everybody looked at Kagome like she was crazy. "Here let me explain. You don't really know me. I am actually a full demon. Illusion demon to be exact. And I'm already mated! I've been using you weaklings the whole time!" Everyone looked really hurt.

Sango was the one to break the silenced, "Who are you mated to?" there was fear evident in her voice.

Kagome laughed maliciously before answering. "I'm mated to….(a/n: I'm gonna make you wait now)

….Naraku! Muhahahahahahahaha!" With that Naraku came and swept her away. Inuyasha and the gang, including Sessy and Koga, just stared off after them with tears in their eyes.

A/n: Hehehehe! I'm evil aren't I? Well Message me if you want me to make a sequel! Peace out! Snow Cat Demon


End file.
